Hyper Beam (move)
Hyper Beam (Japanese: はかいこうせん Destruction Beam) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is TM15 in every generation so far. Effect Generation I Hyper Beam inflicts damage. A recharge turn is required on the turn after damage is done, during which no action may be performed. Hyper Beam will not require a recharge turn if it misses, it breaks a , it knocks out the target, the user is targeted by a (even if it misses), the user es, or the user is put to after the attack but before the recharge turn. However, does not prevent the need for the recharge turn of Hyper Beam. If the user is , the recharge turn of Hyper Beam will not count towards the number of turns the user will remain confused. If one Pokémon attacks first with a that misses in a round in which the other Pokémon must recharge from a use of Hyper Beam, the user of Hyper Beam will automatically use Hyper Beam again during that turn instead of recharging. If at such a time Hyper Beam has 0 , Hyper Beam will still be used, and afterward , and full s will be applied to it. An opponent can still use items on the user while it's recharging, in which case it will recharge the turn after. In , Hyper Beam requires a recharge turn every time it is used. Generation II Hyper Beam will always need to recharge if it hits, even if the target is knocked out, unless the battle is completed in that turn. The binding move glitch has been fixed. Generation III onwards If the user has , the recharge and "loafing around" take place on the same turn. Description |An extremely powerful attack. The attacker becomes so tired, it has to rest the next turn.}} |1st turn: Attack 2nd turn: Rest}} |Powerful, but leaves the user immobile the next turn. Powerful, but needs recharging the next turn. }} |A severely damaging attack that makes the user rest on the next turn.}} |The foe is attacked with a powerful beam. The user must rest on the next turn to regain its energy.}} |The target is attacked with a powerful beam. The user must rest on the next turn to regain its energy.}} |The target is attacked with a powerful beam. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 50 |54 51 }} }} 63 }} 53 ||||STAB='}} 49 }} 64 }} 70 }} 46 |46|46}} 58 |58|58}} 64 |64|STAB='}} 49 |49 43 |43}} 49 |49 43 |43}} 49 |49 43 |43}} }} 50 |50|50}} 62 |62 60 |60}} 67 |67}} 67 |67}} 67 |67}} 80 |80|80 90 |90}} 73 |73|form=Normal Forme}} 73 |73|form=Attack Forme}} 62 |62|62}} }} By TM |✔|✔|✔|form=Sky Forme}} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} }} }} Special move Generation IV |note=Lv. 50}} In other games Mighty Tyranitar ]] In the e-Reader minigame Mighty Tyranitar, Hyper Beam is used by Tyranitar to destroy incoming rocks being fired out from an erupting volcano. Unlike in the main games, Hyper Beam does not require charging and can be used consecutively. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Hyper Beam had a power of 70. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Hyper Beam had a power of 120 and a duration of 5.0 seconds. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, and Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, Hyper Beam is a move with 30 power, 90% accuracy, and 8 PP. It damages an enemy up to 10 tiles away in the user's line of sight; if the attack hits, the user enters the Paused status, and must skip their next turn. If the move misses, the user may act on their next turn. In Gates to Infinity, Hyper Beam can reach an enemy up to 10 tiles away and the user will recoil, making it unable to move on the next turn. In , Hyper Beam instead has 40 power (up to 50), 10 PP (up to 30), and 90 accuracy (up to 98). Small Pokémon can hit an opponent up to 4 tiles away. When it hits an opponent, or reaches its maximum range, a 3x3 explosion is created around the target, dealing damage to allies and enemies by an amount determined by the normal damage formula, and destroys walls and items caught in the blast. The user will then recoil, making it unable to move on the next turn. When used by a Gigantic Pokémon, the move can reach enemies up to 10 tiles away in front of the user, and will pierce through enemies and walls (without breaking them), affecting all enemies within the 10 tile range. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It also inflicts the Paused status on the user, making it incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance, but it also afflicts the user with a Paused status condition. A Pokémon with the Paused status is incapable of action.}} | }} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. But it also causes the Recoil status condition, which prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |You'll explode, causing damage to a Pokémon, even one far away. The explosion affects the surroundings. Walls and items on the ground will also disappear. But the recoil prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Regional variant|Alolan}} Raticate}} |M05#Dub edits|Japanese version only}}}} * has been confirmed to know Hyper Beam. However, it has only used it in the radio drama The Birth of Mewtwo, so it has never been seen using it. * Baron Alberto knew Hyper Beam when he was a Pokémon due to the fact that his Lickilicky knows the move. In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the movie adaptations In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} Hyper Beam}} }}}} * In Exit Empoleon, 's was mentioned to know Hyper Beam, but it was never seen using the move. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga * Shu told to use Hyper Beam in GDZ66 but called off the attack. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Most Pokémon that can learn Giga Impact through TM68 can learn Hyper Beam through TM15, and vice versa. **It and Giga Impact can be learned via TM by many fully evolved Pokémon that can learn TMs, including Pokémon that were fully evolved at one point but later received one or more evolved forms, such as or . * In the Brazilian dub of the anime, Hyper Beam has been given many names, such as , , , and , the last one tending to cause much confusion because it is the Brazilian dub name of . * In the Dutch dub of the anime, especially in the first few seasons, it's often incorrectly translated to "Hydro Straal", which translates to "Hydro Beam". * In the Generation I games and , there is a quiz question in Cinnabar Gym that asks if TM28 contains Tombstoner or Tombstony . In the original Japanese versions, the move is called しねしねこうせん Shineshine Kōsen, which can translate into a silly expression such as "Die-Die Beam" or "Die! Beam", playing on Hyper Beam's Japanese name, はかいこうせん Hakai Kōsen (Destruction Beam). * In the Generation VI and Generation VII games, the move has the same sound effect as it originally did in Generations and . In other languages |bordercolor= |bg=Хиперлазер Khiperlazer |zh_yue=破壞光線 破壞死光 破壞光束 破壞光 |zh_cmn=破壞光線 / 破坏光线 破壞死光 / 破坏死光 |cs=Hyperpaprsek |da=Hyperstråle |nl=Hyperstraal |fi=Hypersäde |fr=Ultralaser |de=Hyperstrahl |el=Υπερακτίνα Yperaktína |he=קרן מתקפת-על Keren Mitkefet-Al |id=Hyper Beam Laser Penghancur |it=Iper Raggio |ko=파괴광선 |no=Hyperstråle |pl=Hiperpromień Superpromień Słoneczny Promień Hyper Beam Hipercios/Hiperatak Hiperchwyt Świetlny Atak Promień Zniszczenia |pt_br=Hiper-raio (games, -present, PS028-PS038, PS079-present) Hiper Raio ( - , PS024, PS050-PS062, PS496) Hiper-Raio (anime, - , The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Hiper-Raio Hiperfarol |ru=Гиперлуч Giperluch |ro=Hiper Raza |sr=Hiper Zrak |es=Hiperrayo Híper Rayo |sv=Hyperstråle |vi=Chùm Tia Công Phá }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that require recharging Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Hyperstrahl es:Hiperrayo fr:Ultralaser it:Iper Raggio ja:はかいこうせん zh:破坏光线（招式）